For shallow fuel tanks such as saddle tanks for vehicles, conventional fuel delivery modules are too tall since the fuel pump 12 is mounted vertically. More particularly, with reference to FIG. 1, the height H of the conventional fuel delivery module 10 is too large for such applications. Compressing the height H of the conventional fuel delivery module results in interferences and therefore cannot be packaged in an acceptable manner.
Thus, there is a need to provide a fuel delivery module that is can be suitably packaged in a low profile fuel tank such as a saddle tank.